Thinking of the Past
by TheMadLiddell
Summary: In life everybody has that one string of events that have an unexpected result. When thinking back to the day I met him I cannot help but to think of the events and choices I made (which should've killed me) that led to where I am now. please forgive crappy summary, Xanxus x Oc, One shot, rated T due to language


Author's Note: I do not own KHR or any of the characters from the original anime/manga if I did there would be a LOT more yaoi. Rin is, in all seriousness, a name a chose on the spot (thinking of Inuyasha) because I am bad with choosing them. Also, this is my first story, and I am not a huge fan of it, so criticism will be highly appreciated, and if any readers want this to be turned into a chaptered story let me know.

Thinking of the Past

Now that I look back on it all Namimori had gotten really weird really fast. Worst part is no one ever seemed to notice. I mean honestly, a middle school kid goes Incredible Hulk, running around in his boxers screaming "I WILL BLAH BLAH BLAH WITH MY DYING WILL" at least once a day and no one bothered to bat an eyelash. Let's not forget the explosions, the tuxedo baby with the gun, the purple slug some love obsessed woman called food, the "carnivore" that stalked the middle school AND town, the random Italians in black suits who popped up from time to time, the shouts of "EXTREEEEEEME!" one would hear at all hours of the day (I have never had anything personal against Ryohei, the boy just needs to learn volume control), the cute cow baby that carried around dangerous (what I thought a one point were) toys, and the painfully obliviously stupid people that live there. But, the worst part about all that craziness is that my baseball loving brother was, and is still, associated with EVERTHING.

Yep, that's right I am Yamamoto Rin the elder sister of Yamamoto Takashi, the happy-go-lucky-forever-smiling idiot with an unhealthy obsession with baseball turned happy-go-lucky-forever-smiling idiot with an unhealthy obsession with baseball hit man; and before you ask, no I did not play sports because I was (am) a lazy smart*ss with a brain and no I am not a hit woman but I am currently married to an assassin and am a hacker for the Vongola and Varia. I didn't have any real problem with my brother being connected to that circus until people started to get seriously hurt and he spewed some bullsh*t story about training for some new aged sumo competition. Really he was a skinny athlete and was training to wield a sword, not sumo wrestle. That's when I got involved. I tried questioning Takashi and some of his friends, I even grew the balls to confront THE Hibari Kyoya about it, and do you want to know what I got? I'll tell you what I got jacksh*t and a concussion, that's what! Everyone told me they were training for the sumo competition, except for Hibari who hit me with his tonfas, and just by looking at all those kids you would know that was complete and utter crap. For peat's sake Tsunayoshi was a stinking twig that could have get knocked down by a gust of wind! (He's currently not to fond of me saying that but meh~)

So being the paranoid, and worried, older sister I was I followed Takashi to is so called sumo match. And what I saw made me F*CKING P*SSED! What kind of spineless, lowlife, pieces of sh*t go around beating up little kids! I didn't know who those men where or what they wanted but when you decide hurt a little five year old, and then have that balls to say you had to finish of the enemy, sh*t gets real. I marched right up to everyone and demanded an honest explanation to EVERYTHING! The group of men and the pink haired b*tches looked confused most likely questioning who the f*ck I was, Takashi and Tsunayoshi looked like they were about to crap themselves, Ryohei looked surprised to see me, Gokudera looked at me like I had two heads, and the tuxedo baby look worried. Then Tsunayoshi and Takashi started sputtering out unintelligent nonsense. When I saw I wasn't getting anywhere talking to the kids I looked, no glared, at the FULL GROWN ADULTS sitting all high and mighty looking down at us in amusement.

Remember that brain I said I had earlier, yeah as you will see by my next course of actions it decided to go on vacation. I marched right up to the one who seemed like the leader of their little group. No, not the one with the long flowing hair of silver, or the big guy with f-ed up hair and piercings, or the little sh*t that was wearing a tiara, or the giant….umm…person (?), or the baby in the cloak I marched right up the big guy covered in scars with a killing intent which, at that moment, could have rivaled mine (now if only my strength could have rivaled his). I literally got right is his face screamed, and a quote, "WHAT KIND OF WEAK P*SSY-*SS FULL GROWN ADULTS ARE SO D*MN PATHETIC, THAT THEY HAVE TO BEAT UP LITTLE F*CKING KIDS? ARE YOU SO D*MN WEAK THAT YOU HAVE TO KICK A LITTLE KID'S *SS TO FEEL STRONG? YOU *SSHOLES ARE WORTH LESS THAN THE DIRT ON MY F*CKING SHOE!" Yeeeah that was not my brightest of moments.

I really should have noticed the signs that told me to turn around and run the f*ck away. The dead silence that followed my statement, the look of fear imprinted on everyone's face (except scar face's and mine), the scars spreading across the man's face, the wrath that consumed the eyes of the man before me, and the ominous glow emitting from the two guns that just so magically appeared in his hands. The next thing that happened was ranked the fastest and funnies dodges in mafia history (no seriously ask Fuuta, it was two of the few things I was ranked number one for). That f*cker literally shot what I later learned to be flames of wrath at me and I swear that if I didn't come to my senses (yeah right) when I did and dived out of the way when I did I would be nothing more than I pile of ash right now. That wasn't the end of the encounter (stupidity), the f*cking b*stard kept shooting at me. It didn't stop until Tsunayoshi's father, Sawada Iemitsu, literally carried me out of there faster than a bat out of hell.

The next day is when I was finally told by Reborn, tuxedo baby, exactly what was going on. He explained everything about the Vongola mafia, the Varia, the ring battles, and how my brother was involved in all of it. I paused Reborn for a second so I could yell at, and beat, my brother for lying to me. After that little episode ended Reborn told me about the man that was shooting me, Xanxus. And what he told me actually caused me to question my sanity. Yes, I had unknowingly b*tched at and insulted the leader of the Vongola Independent Assassination Organization, aka the leader of the Varia, aka Xanxus. The really scary thing was that I would do it all again only that time I would call him a spoiled brat with daddy issues. Due to this fact I was not, under any circumstances, allowed to go to any of the other ring battles. That is, unless, I wanted to experience death via flames of wrath. Although it didn't really mattered anyway considering Reborn and Iemitsu enlisted people to watch and make sure I didn't go to any other battle. This means I was unable to meet Xanxus face-to-face again until Tsunayoshi became the Tenth boss of the Vongola Family.

Now fifteen years later, when I think about how my first meeting with Xanxus went it I can't help but to laugh. Imagine a pale five feet and four and a half inch, Japanese woman, with a short black bulb-cut, wearing a light blue blouse, a long flowing white skirt, and flats running around like a chicken without a head screaming every curse word and insult one can think of at the over six foot tall, scared slap of Italian muscle, with short black hair, and glowing blood red eyes shooting highly destructive flame at her while yelling insults right back on a the roof of Namimori Middle. Funny thought, is it not? I was taken out of my musing by a deep voice, "Why the f*ck are you laughing, trash?"

"Xanxus, you know you're as sweet as Bianchi's poison cooking when you talk," I replied dryly while taking a sip of wine. He apparently didn't seem satisfied with that lack of answer, if the glare was anything to go by, so I sighed and said with a smile, "just about the time you tried to kill me for having more balls than you subordinates." With a scoff and a smirk he plopped down next to me on the couch, steeling my bottle of wine in the process and taking a healthy gulp of it, while Bester made himself conformable by our feet release a yawn. "Which time, 'cause trash that's a long list?" I had to chuckle at that because, honestly, Xanxus has tried to kill me exactly 3,000 times in the past for being a smart*ss, "The first time Xanxus, during the ring battles."

He acknowledged my answer with a grunt. D*mn b*stard could never keep a conversation going for too long if it involved him not being the Vongola Tenth. So I just sipped my wine, hummed in response, pet Bester's massive head, gazed at the silver band resting conformably on my left ring figure, and smiled. We may not have had the greatest of first impressions, but hey looking back on it this may not have happened any other way. After all Xanxus is a, surprisingly, complicated man who, despite everything he says, needs someone who will tell and give him what he needs, not what he wants. But when I think about the past I cannot help but wonder, what would have happened if I b*tched slapped him?


End file.
